Revenge is Sweet
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Juno Seine gets revenge on the man that sexually assaulted her. This is rated M because she recounts elements of the sexual assault to be safe.


**Title:** Revenge is Sweet

 **Era:** Uh, it's a heavy AU but it probably takes place in the PT before AotC.

 **Genre:** It's supposed to be a bit of a comedy but it's kinda revenge.

 **World:** set in a Stargate/Star Wars Fusion World, based off the world 'A Star to Steer by' written by dogmatix and norcumi

 **Characters:** Mace Windu, Juno Seine (OC), OCs, Padme, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Siri

 **Synopsis:** Juno gets revenge on her attacker.

 **Warnings:** A female character recounts a sexual assault in a flippant manner and some women shout out how a male character touched them without permission.

 **Series:** Only if the kind dogmatix and norcumi allow/ask for more.

 **A/N:** Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mace never cared for Senate parties but he understood that the Republic played a vital role in helping keep order and helped protect the freedoms of those that lived within its borders.

 _#That's him.#_ Juno said with angry disgust. _#The man that tried to take liberties with me.#_

Mace focused his gaze on the male human, Senator Dorvin Hordon, that held Juno's well-earned wrath.

 _#Do you want to speak with him?#_ Mace asked her.

Almost immediately he was aware of Juno's emotions and how she wanted to put the piece of trash in his place.

 _#Would it be proper for a Jedi Master to do such a thing?#_ Juno asked, curious.

Mace allowed his Host to Feel his anger at what that man had tried to do to her. _#He violated dozens of laws by disrespecting you and deserves to be made uncomfortable.#_ Mace said as they started to make their way through the crowded room.

Juno giggled with some malicious glee.

"Senator Dorvin Hordon, how is your sector faring?" Mace asked the human male as he came up to the group of politicians. Dorvin Hordon jerked and turned to look at them.

His eyes widened when he saw them, recognizing Juno as the woman he had tried to sexually assault two days earlier. He still had the scar from where the glass had cut his face.

",I uh, Yordan Sector is doing well, we had some unrest but the Prime Minster, Kai Portan, seems to be handling matters just fine." He said in a rambling manner.

Mace was content to allow the piece of scum ramble as he and Juno waited for a good opening.

"Don't forget to tell the Master Jedi about our upcoming marriage Muja Muffin!" A beautiful human woman in the group said as she excitedly clutched Hordon's hand.

 _#Muja Muffin,#_ Juno repeated with interest and a small measure of glee.

Mace wordlessly handed control over to Juno; he knew what she had in mind.

"You're so lucky to have snagged such a wonderful speciesism of a human male. Your Muja Muffin is absolutely voracious and couldn't get enough of me two nights ago; he was a complete animal. He couldn't keep his hands off my Meilooruns." Juno said, projecting her voice.

Smiling, she then lowered her voice conspiratorially. "He even tried to initiate mating while we were dancing and I had to break a bottle of Coreillian Brandy across his face and punch him in the mouth to get his attention. Officers Borg and Goffs were aghast and Captain Pike almost smashed a chair over his head." Juno said with a giggle.

Mace forgot that it was possible for emotions to change so fast.

"You tried to have sex with a Jedi Host?!" The woman screamed. 'Are you insane!?"

Juno slid back, letting Mace regained control.

"I didn't know she was a Jedi Host." Hordon said, trying to smooth things over.

"It doesn't matter! You were touching another woman in a sexual manner! You told me you got your face injuries because someone didn't like something you did in the Senate, not because you sexually assaulted a female and she defended herself!" She roared.

"How many more? How many more women have you done that to?" She demanded.

"Mila, it was just a one ti-" Hordon bega.

"He enjoys spending time in the Outlander Club with exotic dancers and loves having his way with them." A female voice called out from somewhere in the room.

"He has put his hand on my butt during press conferences, you can see it in a few holo pics." Another female voices called out.

Soon more female voices called out their stories.

"We're through Dorvin Hordon! I don't want to hear from you ever again." Mila shouted.

 _#I don't even feel bad about helping break up their relationship.#_ Juno said as they walked away.

 _#Neither do I.#_ Mace said as he rejoined his fellow Jedi.

 _#She deserves better.#_ Juno said with a content smile

"Let me guess: Mila just learned that Dorvin is a perverted being." Padme asked them once they arrived, a mischievous smile lighting their face.

Juno smiled pleasantly.

"What gave it away?" she asked playfully.

Siri shook her head.

"He deserves everything coming at him." She said.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said.

"Females aren't toys for males to mess around with." Juno stated as they watched Security break up the group surrounding Dorvin Hordon.

"Neither are Sentient Beings for that matter." Siri stated grumpily.

"Don't forget droids." Anakin chimed in.

Juno laughed. She thought it was funny that the young Jedi was so interested in droids but if she loved being a female and owning it than she guessed it was only fair for the Jedi to be curious, okay, obsessed with droids. Anakin's knowledge of droids and mechanical things had been useful on several occasions; just like her 'Night Flower' clothes.

Mace's commlink chirped and he smoothly retrieved it.

"Windu," he said calmly.

" _Heard you and young Juno created a scene you did."_ Master Yoda's voice with some disproval.

Mace Felt Juno's mental apology.

"Yes, Master Yoda, we created a scene." He admitted. It was worth it though, he had been furious when he learned about the events that had transpired two nights ago but he and the Security Forces hadn't been able to do much about it because Dorvin had managed to get away from Security via his connections and pretending to be his aide.

" _To the Temple return, disappointed I am."_ Yoda said.

"I will explain things upon my return." Mace said.

Yoda hummed before ending the call.

 _#It was worth it.#_ Juno said with conviction.

 _#It was worth it.#_ He repeated.

"We will see the two of you later." Mace said with a slight bow to Obi-Wan and Siri and gave a deeper one to Anakin.

Xxxxxxxxx

Three months later it was still worth; even if it was all spent scrubbing old mosaics in an old Temple.

And Juno loved to hear about the legends of the Stargates and the Others that went with the mosaics.

 _#Worth it.#_ Juno whispered as she ran her fingers across an image of a Stargate.

 _#Worth it.#_ Mace repeated as he allowed the memories of his Ancestors to wash over him and the half forgotten memories play for both of them. Memories of the attempted conquest and the shattered Balance after they had driven the Others away.

 _#Do you think the Others are still out there; waiting to return via the Stargate?#_ Juno asked, some fear in her voice.

 _#They must be, I just don't know where they are, but they can't return because my Ancestors with the help of the ancestors of the other inhabitances of this galaxy buried it on a far-flung world where no one could find it.#_ He told her comfortingly.

 _#May it stay buried and undiscovered.#_ Juno stated as she turned away and went back to scrubbing.

 _#Agreed.#_ Mace said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N2: So I know Mace is OCish but hey, if you had someone happy and cheerful and I imagine Juno to be you kinda loosen up and maybe deep down Mace is a prankster but has to hide it behind a stern expression.

Sorry if this rambled, I started it with one intent and I just kept writing.


End file.
